hopes,hearts and lots of hair
by mythany stone
Summary: puck and sabrina meet a new girl but she has a secret that could not just destroy Sabrina but Puck as well.
1. just a walk in the park

**Hi this is my first story so I hope you like it I'll try to update every week and please review. **

**SPOV**

"But granny why does he have to go with me "I said.

Granny looked up from the pan of what I guessed were purple eggs and sighed "I'm

sorry liebling but puck has to go with you". I was so sick of this, ever since the war

granny has been so worried so she won't let

anyone leave without someone to go with them. " Fine I'll go get puck". I mumbled. I

reluctantly climbed the steps and knocked on his door I didn't hear anything so I walked

in. after checking the floor for traps I walked on until I saw his trampoline bed I walked

over he was still sleeping so I taped him on the shoulder and the next thing I knew he had

his arm around my neck and he was choking me half to death. I started to freak out and

elbowed his stomach. He dropped me and tried to catch his breath while I was screaming

at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing you could have killed me you

idiot".I said. Puck finally caught his breath and looked up "I'm sorry I thought you were

someone else" he said. I was so confused who could he have thought I was. "Anyway I

want to go to the park and granny says you have to come with me". "Ok, fine, whatever

let's just go, right after breakfast "he said and with that he flew out of his room.

When I came downstairs I saw that Daphne and Red were texting each other (which I

found highly annoying) and Puck who was stuffing his face I saw the pink bacon and

purple eggs on my plate and decided to pass. I waited outside for what seemed like hours

then Puck finally came out. "What took you so long? "I asked angrily "dang Grimm

calm down I was finishing breakfast" he replied "whatever, come on let's just get to the

park "I said. We got to the park and I finally got away from puck when something

wrapped around my ankle. The next thing I knew I was hanging upside down and was

screaming my lungs out "PUCK WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS GET ME

DOWN FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed I then heard snickering and turned

around I saw a girl about my age with dark brown hair holding a frilled rope "hay what

are you doing "I said trying to not sound furious. The girl looked up, dropped the rope

and ran, but after I fell I saw that the rope was the same exact color as her hair. I quick

got up and chased after her after a while I got tired but before I could stop puck ran past

me and stepped on the rope she suddenly stopped and fell we walked up to her and saw

that the rope was her hair. "oh my god what the heck you just stepped on my hair" she said

with a furious look on her face. "well maybe I wouldn't have stepped on your hair if you

didn't prank Grimm, that's my job" puck said "um I'm sorry p- robin takes his pranking

very seriously, my name's Sabrina Grimm and this is Robin Goodfellow what's your

name" I said as politely as possible "well my name is rosemary and you can drop the act I

know that his name is puck "she said while she got up and dusted herself off. I was

confused how could she have known his name was puck unless she was-"you're an

everafter" puck said in an annoyingly suspicions voice "yes, I'm an everafter my mom is

Rapunzel" rosemary sighed. All I could think of was Daphne putting her palm in her

mouth and biting down (yes, she still did that) and squealing at the top of her lungs. Puck

started to ask her all kinds of questions but I wasn't paying attention and rosemary didn't

seem to be paying attention either, she was focusing on two people it seemed like they

were looking for something, I turned back to rosemary, she had a very concerned look on

her face. She turned back to puck and did her best not to look concerned and smiled

"listen it was nice meeting you but I have to go "she said turning around but before she

could run off puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her back the look on her face was a mix

of scared, concerned and worried. Puck opened his mouth to say something but before he

could say anything we heard, "Rosemary, Catherin, Jones where have you been me and

your father were looking everywhere for you, come home this instant! "A presumably

angry woman said from behind us rosemary sighed and started to walk towards the

woman "yes mother" she spat "don't take that tone with me young lady" the woman said.

Me and puck faced each other let's not tell Daphne about this okay" puck said "agreed" I

sighed .When we got back to the house Daphne was asking questions at about a mile a minute "how was your date, did you have fun, did you kiss, did you hold hands, tell me!"

"Hey, calm down marshmallow it wasn't a date I had to take Grimm's sorry but to the park." Puck said "oh and then I had to save her from prank" he added. "Puck liebling you pranked Sabrina again" Granny said disappointedly "no, that wasn't me it was some girl named Rosemary" Puck said innocently "actually he didn't pull a prank on me it was

Rosemary" I said "well I believe you but I don't think I know any one by the name of Rosemary, do you know her last name?" Granny asked "Um I think her last name was Jones" I said "oh yes Rosemary Jones daughter of Jonathan and Rapunzel Jones" granny said and with that Daphne was flying off the walls.

**Ok don't hate me for this but I want 10 NICE reviews before I update again OK and if I get 15 NICE reviews then I will make the chapter even longer like 2000 words or more.**

**~ mythany stone**


	2. playing with wands

**OMG I am so, so, so sorry I got grounded and I have a lot of drama with my love life, anyway no more excuses on to story **

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the Sisters Grimm, for all you know. **

**SPOV**

Daphne attacked me with questions. "Who was she, was she nice, did you meet her mom, was her mom nice, did she have long hair" Daphne asked, her mouth going at the speed of light "was she blond, did she like you, did she invite you over, was her-"Daphne continued until I cut her off when I saw Puck snickering and sneaking up the stairs, I decided I would turn Daphne on him.

"Well Daph I don't know the answer to some of those questions but I think puck might know" I said is the cheeriest voice I could "your right 'brina" Daphne said excitedly as she ran over to puck. Daphne started to bombard puck with questions, puck turned to me and mouthed 'I hate you', and I just smiled and mouthed 'I know'.

I walked up stairs to my room and when I opened the door I almost screamed. Rosemary was sitting on my bed looking at me "what are you doing here?" I whispered "I came to ask you for your help" she said quietly looking down.

"With what?" I asked "well two things, one, school starts next week-(oh man I forgot that school started soon)- and I can't walk around with hair the length of an anaconda, and two, I kinda like puck and I don't know if he likes me back." She said as quiet as a mouse.

"W-well I think that granny has something we can use for your hair, but about puck…" I said trying not to look a little upset "yes" she said looking up. "I guess I can see if he likes you or not." I said with a fake smile on my face "oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sabrina your amazing" she said jumping up from the bed and started to hug me and jump up and down.

"You're welcome, now come on I'm sure Daphne will be excited to meet you."

I said trying to pull her off me. "Daphne?" she said confused "Oh your little sister, yea lets go I'm excited to meet her too" she said and walked downstairs.

I followed her until I had to explain to my dad and Uncle Jake who she was but in the middle of explaining Daphne screamed "OMG IT'S YOU, YOUR PRETTIER THAN I IMAGENED!" "One sec guys I have to make sure Daphne doesn't destroy rosemary" I said to my dad and Uncle Jake.

I ran downstairs and say Daphne hugging the life out of rosemary and puck trying to get her off rosemary. "Release marshmallow, release" puck yelled as he tried to get Daphne off of rosemary.

I couldn't help but laugh because no matter how much puck pulled he couldn't get Daphne off. "Hay Grimm how about you stop laughing, get your butt over here and help me!" puck yelled.

"Ok fine but only cause I promised to help rosemary" I said pouting. I walked over and grabbed Daphne, puck grabbed my hips and I turned to him and frowned "put your hands somewhere else, pervert king" I said.

"Shut up Grimm and pull on the count of three, one, two, three, PULL!" I pulled as hard as I could and Daphne let got which sent us tumbling to the ground. I walked in to the kitchen and say granny with her cup tea. "Hay granny do you have like a wand or something that changes the length of your hair?" I asked "I believe I do _libeling,_ why do you need it?" she asked not looking away from her crossword puzzle "I have a friend that needs her hair shorter by next week.' I replied "ok, look in the fifth cabinet in the garage" she sighed "thanks granny" I said as I walked to the garage door. Our garage is the messiest place in the house besides pucks room I had to dig through so many things to get to the cabinets I found five wands, I just grabbed all of them.

I walked inside and saw puck and rosemary having a conversation, rosemary turned and smiled "oh good you got the wand" she said "well we have to test them out to see which one is the right one" I said hoping rosemary would be ok with it " ok, fire away" she smiled.

I tried the wand made out of wood it turned her into her favorite animal, a cat , next the plastic wand It turned her into her worst fear, a snake, then the blue one, she started to float, the sparkly silver one turned her into the person I was thinking about, rosemary smiled after I used that one, and the last one a sparkly silver one identical to the wand that turned rosemary into what I thought about. We used the wand and her hair became about the same length of mine she looked so happy.

"oh thank you, hay can I take this with me?" she asked "sure" I said smiling she walked away but dropped the wand "oops sorry" she said as she went to pick it up. There was something odd about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Later me and Daphne where on the couch watching a movie, the popcorn was done and I went to go get it, puck came down stairs and I could hear from the kitchen Daphne talking about how pucktastic he looked, Puck said he had a date and left I came back in with the popcorn and me and Daphne watched a good twenty minutes of are movie when granny called.

"Sabrina listen I found something out about rosemary, her whole family is part of the scarlet hand" at that moment dropped the phone and ran out the door. I could hear Daphne calling for me to come back but I kept running I finally got to the blue plate special and when I saw puck I almost screamed because puck was talking to me.

**Dun Dun Dun, cliff hanger! Ok I promise I won't take as long to update and I have a question for you guys.**

**If you got pranked by puck what are the three things you would do. **

**I will send a shout out to the funniest, coolest and weirdest answers to my question.**

**~ Mythany Stone **


	3. i hate moths

**Hi guys ok just so you know there will be puckbrina in this story & me and my good friend Dakota Shadow have our own YouTube channel type in this link to see our first video .com/watch?v=fBwldoahTy4&context=C4d128e0ADvjVQa1PpcFP2cyU2oc_GI39VQfRg_LyuRAQzLv1eYpY**

**Comment and subscribe to our channel and enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm *sigh* don't rub it in.**

**SPOV**

I was so confused, but then I got it, rosemary took the other wand when

she dropped it_**;**_I ran up to the diner and burst through the door. I stomped over to the rosemary and slammed my fist on the table making her look up from the menu with a casual look on her face. "Hi Sabrina why are you here" she said with a smirk "you know why I'm here" I said glaring at her. But then I noticed something, her eyes were brown not hazel like rosemary's eyes "who are you" I said glaring at her "oh I'm you" she said in a sweet voice "tell me who you are" I almost yelled I was getting inpatient "ok, ok calm down Sabrina I won't tell you who I am but maybe you can guess" she said giggling " I don't know who you are and I'm not going to waste my time guessing just tell me who you are and where rosemary is" I said still glaring at her "Oh her well I had no use for her so I took her back to the park" she said looking back at the menu. I could have stayed and waited for puck but rosemary could have been in trouble and I had to make sure she was ok. I ran out the door and sprinted towards the park I saw rosemary, she was tied up and was being held above the river I went to run towards rosemary when I heard the voice of the person I hated most" not so fast Grimm if you save her, lover boy here gets it" I turned and saw moth with puck she held I knife to his throat" and if you try to save pucky then rosemary will be dropped in the ice cold river" she said with a smirk on her face, I sighed I couldn't save both of them " what do you want" I said sadly "you will come with me and back to new York where I will become queen of fairie " moth said I could tell that she was smiling, I stood up and walked over to her, her pixies surrounded me so that I couldn't escape she let go of puck and pushed him towards rosemary, he tried to run back to me but Moth's pixies wouldn't let him. Moth and I were far from the park when I turned and chucked a glop grenade at her and her pixies, Moth started to scream "MY CLOTHES YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMAN" Soon I was back in the park me and puck quickly untied rosemary and ran. We could tell that moth was behind us, she was yelling for us to come back and surrender but we didn't stop, we kept running until we were back in the house.

Moth was kept out by the force field uncle Jake made, soon she left telling us that she would get us. After moth left we looked over and rosemary who was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands muttering the same words over and over "how could I have been so dumb"

"Rosemary what exactly happened?" puck said his voice full of anger " puck, calm down she obviously feels bad about this already" I said trying to calm rosemary down " so tell us what happened". "Well my parents were in the scarlet hand but they didn't want to be, so we tried to sneak out of the scarlet hand base but moth caught us and threatened to tell the master unless I did something for her so I had to meet you at the park and then I had to ask for the wand then take the other wand and then give it to moth but she tricked me and tied me up and told her pixies to kill me when Sabrina tried to save puck " rosemary said quickly in one breath. Puck looked utterly confused but I got it right away ( living with Daphne taught me to understand when people speak fast) " so you were just trying to help your family, I find that had to believe" puck said crossing his arms " it's true I mean it I wouldn't lie about this" she said I could see in her eyes that she meant it " please, can I stay here for a couple of days I won't cause any trouble I promise" she begged " I'm sorry but no" puck said coldly,_ I wonder what's gotten into him _I thought " ok, I understand" she said sadly as she got up to leave, she walked out the door and puck went to his room I quickly ran out of the house and caught up with rosemary " hay, I'm sorry puck is acting so mean" I said as soon as I caught her " it's ok it's my fault I shouldn't have m ade a deal with moth in the first place I mean how could I have been so-" she froze I went to turn around to see what was wrong when I felt something hard hit my head and everything went black

**Meanwhile in pucks room**

"Dose she really think I'm that stupid, well she can't trick me" puck said as he walked to his bed. When he got to his bed the saw a note it read:

**If you want your dear Sabrina back then come to the forest alone and be ready to go back to fairie with me so we can be married **

**With love, moth **


	4. broken hearts, tears and betrayal

**I AM SO SORRY I won't be able to update for a while my family Is having a lot going on **

**Please visit my YouTube channel: The Random Sisters Grimm**

** user/RandomSistersGrimm**

**So comment, subscribe and read my story**

**PPOV**

"Damn It Moth" I yelled, she took my Sabrina again, but I vow this will be the last time it happens,

I got all the stuff I needed to go into the forest, and go back to fairie.

**SPOV**

"Owwww" I groaned, I had a terrible headache

"Yippy, your awake" a voice said above me "time for you to scream"

"I won't, you can't make me" I replied

"Oh, but I think I can" the voice said, I then recognized the voice, It was Moth "bring her In" I lifted my head, my vision was blurry but I could see Moth grinning like an Idiot, she stepped aside and pointed to two guards when my vision cleared I saw the guards were holding Daphne

Moth bent down to whisper in my ear "feel like screaming now

**PPOV**

I walked through the forest for what felt like hours until I heard Sabrina scream

"MOTH!" I yelled, I ran to the clearing in the woods, I looked around, but I saw nothing "MOTH!" I yelled again

"You called my love" Moth said appearing from behind the trees

"Ok Moth I came like you asked now let Sabrina go" I said with poison In my voice

"Oh you mean her" Moth said pulling Sabrina out from behind her, Sabrina wouldn't look up at me; she looked so helpless her hands were tied and she had cloth over her mouth

"Sabrina, Look at your love" Moth said but she wouldn't look up, Moth grabbed her hair and pulled it up making her look at me, I could see why she didn't want to look at me, her nose was bleeding, and she had tears streaming down her face. "So my love, are you ready to go back to fairie" Moth said with a smile on her face. Sabrina started to scurm trying to escape Moth's grasp, tears started to flow from her eyes and she was screaming. "Shut up you filthy peasant" Moth said toughing Sabrina on the ground In front of her. I went over by Sabrina to make sure she was ok but before I could reach her Moth pulled out a dagger and Daphne "don't move or I'll kill them both" she said.

I stepped back and Moth trough Daphne on the ground next to Sabrina, she pranced over to me and hugged me "ok sweetheart lets go" she said she pulled me away from Sabrina, I looked back at Sabrina and I saw a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe it, puck was working with Moth, more tears started to fill my eyes and a few rolled down my cheek.

"Awww, is the big strong Grimm girl crying, well I guess she's not as strong as everybody thinks she is" I heard above me, two big guards grabbed me and pulled me over their shoulders, I tried to scurm away but they had a firm grip on me.

I looked at Daphne she was scurming too, I tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth covering my mouth, another guard grabbed Daphne and they took us to our house, when we got there I thought they were going to put me down but they didn't, they through Daphne in the house and started to walk away, I scurmed harder and screamed louder "stop scurming" one of the guards said but I still scurmed.

After a long walk through the forest we came across a black van, they tossed me into the van and locked the door. The cloth that covered my mouth slipped off and I could talk "where are you taking me" I yelled, "To fairie, Queen Moth has plans for you" one of the guards said.

All I could do was think

Queen Moth?

**Ok , I hope you liked this chapter**

**So if you could just press that little review button I would be so happy**

**So press it **

**Go on press it**

**PRESS IT!**

**~ Mythany Stone**


	5. being a slave

**Hi Guys, I AM SO HAPPY, I have so many followers on this story and i thought it wasn't good, in fact i even thought of putting this story up for adoption but then i realized that the show must go on (or the story must go on) also I'm soooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in forever but i have a good reason i had to move into my new house and i have a laptop but it doesn't have Microsoft word on it yet so i'm typing this on fanfiction so anyway read myother stories**

**A Tricky Moth To Catch**

**The Disney Song Challenge **

**My Newest Story**

**Sabrina's BFF**

**and watch me and my friend make crazy videos on our YouTube channel **

**The Random Sisters Grimm**

**So read, watch, comment, subscribe, & REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SPOV**

"There you go" one of the guards said as he pushed me into a cell "the best cell we have" he locked the door and walked away "let me out!" i yelled "what does moth want?"

"well, absolute power, puck to love me, you to be dead, there are a lot of things i want" moth said walking down the hall outside of my cell "well i'm right here" i said "why not kill me?". "because stupid human i made a promise" she replied "so i'll just make you a slave".

She called the guards and they pulled me out of the cell and pushed me into a room with about 25 girls "girls, help her get ready to work, and i don't want to recognize her" moth said, she smiled and closed the door.

"ok girls, we better get her ready" one of the girls said "yea, or she'll be super angry" another replied, two girls grabbed me and pulled me into a seat, they died my hair and my eyes, gave me old rags to wear and soon i was a brown eye, brunette, slave "is she ready?" i heard moth call "yes, malady" one of the girls said "perfect!" moth said swinging the door open, "come with me Sabrina" she said, i wouldn't budge " I SAID COME" i still wouldn't move , "THAT'S IT" she stomped over and grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to her room, she closed the door and smiled at me " now how about you help me with my wedding dress " she said grinning like an idiot " i would sooner die" i replied " aww what if i told you we have your sister?" she whispered " i would call you a liar" i replied " would you rally take that chance?'"

**PPOV**

"how could i?" i thought out loud "Sabrina probably hates me" i sighed sitting down on my bed,"i should call marshmallow and see how Sabrina's doing" i pulled out my phone and called their house and marshmallow picked up "he-hello" she answered "hay marsh- wait, are you crying?" i asked ?"yes, and it's because-" "because you miss me, aww i'm touched" i said smiling "no, you idiot i'm crying because moth took Sabrina" she said sobbing "MOTH WHAT?" i screamed i dropped the phone and ran to moth's room "MOTH OPEN THE DOOR" i yelled pounding on the door "sorry, honey i can't do that, i'm in my wedding dress and i can't let you see me it's bad luck" she replied in the most annoying voice, i kicked the door down and saw moth in her dress with a brown-haired girl working on it, the slave girl turned and jumped up she ran towards me and hugged me " sorry sweetheart" moth said prying the girl off me "she's confused and mute."

**ha ha cliff hanger i'll update as soon as i can. bye**

**~mythany stone**


	6. i'll take that as a yes

**Hi, It's me and this is part 4 of my 4 part b-day present for sistersGrimmlover12**

**SPOV **

"fine, I'll help you with your stupid dress" I said grabbing some pins and needles, I started to work on the dress when I heard a someone yell, I shrugged it off "Sabrina dear, will you sing to me?" "fine" I replied " I still remember the look on your face lit-" "no, I hate country "Moth yelled "ok" I sighed I sang my favorite song.

I finished the song and Moth was smiling "that was great" she said "good job"

I went to say thanks but I found that I couldn't talk "awww, what's wrong cat got your tongue?"  
>Moth laughed.<p>

**PPOV**

"_Sorry sweetheart she's confused and mute" Moth said_

"it's ok" I said "what is your name?" I said slowly ,she looked at me and shook her head " it's ok I won't hurt you" I said reaching out to her she back away and looked at me like I was a monster "Moth, what did you do to her?" I asked "nothing, I don't know what she's doing" Moth said glaring at her "come with me" I said, the girl hesitated but came with me " I wish I knew your name but I can't read lips" I said to her " maybe you can write it down" I said I grabbed a pen and paper and gave it to her, she wrote down "It's me Sabrina" "Moth must have mentioned Sabrina and this girl must now think that she's Sabrina " no, you're not Sabrina, what's your name" she quickly dropped the pen and paper and kissed me and at that moment I felt a spark that only happens when she kissed me "Sabrina?" I asked, she nodded vigorously "Sabrina!" I picked her up and spun her around I was so happy she wasn't dead " I missed you so much" "it's only been one day" she mouthed " I have no idea what you said" I replied kissing her "wait, I want to do one thing" I got down on one knee and opened a black velvet box "Sabrina Grimm I don't want to lose you again so, will you marry me " I asked "absolutely" she mouthed "I'll take that as a yes" I was about to slip the ring on her finger when we heard a laugh and Sabrina was scooped up "wow Puck you can sure pick um" peter said "thanks, now what are you doing here?" I asked "belive it or not I came to help you, I'll help you two escape on one small condition " he answered " what condition?" I asked "you let me have Sabrina" he said "never, I'll give you anything else" i said "fine,if you won't let me have Sabrina I guess I'll just take her" peter flew down the hall and out of my sight "oh, great" I sighed

**SPOV**

"hi, peter" I said (the spell wore off) "hay, brina" how have you been?" he replied

"good, you?"

"couldn't be better"

"how are things in neverland"

"pretty good, the lost boys really want to meet you"

"Well maybe I can come and visit sometime"

"that sounds awesome, maybe you can visit right now"

"hay, I have a great I idea"

"what is it"

I started to tell him about my wonderful prank idea thank would make Puck flip.

**And scene, tune in next time to find out what Sabrina's prank will be and what Puck will do when he's pulled into it. And again a very happy birthday to sistersGrimmlover12**

**Happy b-day and also look on youtube under the random sisters Grimm channel for a very special b-day video.**

**And for those of you that want to know that song Sabrina sang it's "jump on my shoulders" by AWOLNATION, I just love that song.**

**Also I'm writing a very, very, very long story and I probably won't be seeing it for a while but I will update, **

**Hugs and kisses **

**~mythany stone **


	7. AN

**hi people i know you guys were expecting a new chapter but i haven't had time to write and i'm going to space camp for a week and i won't be able to write until about next saterday so i'm sorry but expect a new chapter on wedsday.**


	8. FLASHBACK!

**Hi people! It's me I'm back and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes in this chapter I had to get my shots today and my arm HURTS! Anyway my school starts next week so I only have 7 days of freedom left and when school starts I won't be able to right as often but I will try my hardest to update so anyway here is the new chapter**

**SPOV**

**FLASHBACK:** _"I am going to kill Daphne" I said, I had to run into the forest to find her magical ball, I looked all over the place but I couldn't find it "where is it?" I yelled_

"_are you looking for something" I heard "eep!" I yelled "who are you" I said pulling out the dagger I had in my pocket "calm down, I just wanted to know what you were looking for" he said "I'm looking for a ball" I replied lowering the dagger "oh, well then come with me" he said_

_, I followed him, he led me to a small hut in the center of the forest and walked in "come on in" he said, the house was very clean and homey "sit down I'll be just a minute" he said "ok" I sat down and waited he came back with the ball and I smiled_

"_I take it this is the ball" he said "yes, it is thank you" I said "your welcome" he replied "oh, wow I'm an idiot I haven't even told you my name" he said slapping his hand on his forehead _

"_it's ok I should have told you my name" I said "no, I should have told you my name" he said "no, I should have- wait" I said we both started laughing when we stopped he smiled "I'm peter" "as in peter pan?" I asked "no like peter cottontail" we both laughed again_

"_I'm Sabrina" I said "it's nice to meet you" peter replied"would you like to come over for a snack my little sister would love to meet you" I said "sure, I'd like that" he said, _

_we got back to the house and talked, daphne met him and soon it was time for dinner "would you like to stay for dinner peter" ganny said "no, I couldn't impose" he said "nonsense, we always have extra" ganny said "are you sure?" peter asked "positive" we all said "ok then I'll stay" he said_

"_Sabrina, what about puck" daphne said poking me "it's ok he's at his friend's house for a party" I replied, we ate dinner and peter went home,_

_but weeks after I still saw peter and soon we were dating in secret but one day puck found out and then he wouldn't let me out of his site so I had to break up with peter but he understood and then he became my best guy friend. _

**Ok sorry that wasn't really a chapter but it was a fill in s anyway sorry for the shortness of it but anyway I hope this helped **

**Mythany out PEACE!**

**~Mythany **_  
><em> 


	9. AN 2

**i am sooooooooooo sorry people my laptop is going to the shop tomorrow so i can't write and also my microsoft word program isn't working and i need to fix that so i just wanted you people to know **

**please don't murder me!**

**~mythany**


	10. AN3

**hi guys i have some bad news i'm stopping this fanfiction i got another flame today by a guest it reads "so far... your story stinks"**

**hahahahaha i don't know if i fooled you or not but it was a joke i don't care about the flamer and i'm not stopping this story i just wanted to say 3 things.**  
><strong>1) flamers are just jealous because they can't write as well as everyone on here. 2) for the flamer, i don't care if you were trying to be honest that still doesn't make it ok to say that, i bet you wouldn't like it of someone said to you, your ugly, stupid, crazy and when you asked them why they said that they replied, i was just being honest.<strong>  
><strong>And 3) i will have a new chapter for this story and hopfully all my stories by sunday. so don't flame, comment, and keep on writing ~Mythany Stone<strong>


	11. What Are You Talking About?

**Hi peoples, i am so so so so so so so sorry school is killing me and i was busy i am so sorry i didn't up date on wednesday my stuff got deleted, i don't know how so please don't ask me, but anyway here is the chapter.**

PPOV "I swear that girl gets into too much trouble, she is SO lucky I care about her... a little" I could see neverland I flew faster and soon I was on neverland "Puck?" I heard, I spun around and saw it was Sabrina.  
>I ran to her and hugged her "I was so worried about you" I said, "he didn't hurt you did he". "No, why would my fiance hurt me?" Sabrina said "what are you talking about?" I asked "Peter is my fiance" she said "no, i'm your fiance!" I yelled "what are you talking about Puck?" she asked pulling away from me.<br>"Sabrina! There you are!" I heard, a group of young boys were running torwards her "Sabrina come on Tink and her friends need to finish your dress" one of the boys said tugging her hand "ok ok, i'm coming, see you later puck" I quickly grabbed her and kissed her, she pushed away from me and glared at me.  
>"Come on Sabrina don't you feel that spark?" I asked, she looked at me and said something I never thought I would hear "I feel nothing" she walked away and left me standing there on the verge of tears.<p>

1 Day Later

"Come with me sir" one of the lost boys said, _" I can't believe i'm doing this" I thought "well, this is what makes her happy so the least I could do is support her"_ . I sat down and waited for the wedding to start, soon the music started Sabrina walked down the isle.  
>She looked absolutly stunning, she walked up and looked around"where is my fiance?" she asked, I looked around and saw that Peter was up at the alter "what are you talking about Sabrina?" I asked "Peter is right there".<br>She looked at me and smiled "you can't take a joke can you?" at that moment all the lost boys jumped up and yelled "you've been PUNKED" every one in the church started laughing.  
>Sabrina walked over to me and sat down "did you really think I would fall in love with someone other than you?" she asked hugging me, "so this wedding isn't for you and Peter?" I asked "this wedding is for you and me" she replied.<br>She pulled me up to my feet and lead me up to the alter "do you Sabrina Grimm take Puck Goodfellow as your lawfully wedded husband?" Peter asked "I do" she replied "and do you Puck Goodfellow take Sabrina Grimm to me your lawfully wedded wife?" Peter asked "um... sure" I said, Sabrina stomped on my foot and glared at me "I mean, I do" I corrected.  
>" I now pronouce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Peter said smiling, we both leaned in but as soon as our lips me the door busted open and Daphne ran inside "i'm so happy to see you guys!" she yelled takling me " i'm so happy to see you too" Sabrina smiled hugging her "me three" I said getting up.<br>"Come on guys lets go home "Daphne said "ok, one sec" Sabrina said, she walked over to Peter and hugged him "thank you for everything" she said "and thank you Tink for the lovely dress" she said refering to the small glowing light next to her "i'll miss you both" she sighed and walked away.  
>We got outside stopped infront of us was captian hook "well there you are Peter I was looking everywhere for you" hook said looking at his sword "well who is this lovely young woman?" hook asked pointing to Sabrina "someone you won't hurt" I said stepping infront of her "hand her over Goodfellow, and no one gets hurt" hook said "if you want her you have to go through me" I said "Puck, no that sword is lined with poison" Sabrina whispered "very well" hook said, he quickly stabbed his sword through my stomach "PUCK!" I heard I saw Sabrina crying but then everything went black.<p>

SPOV

"PUCK!" I yelled "no, Puck no" I cryed "Sabrina your hurt" Peter said I looked down and saw that I was cut "i'll be fine, but puck..." i replied, Daphne sat next to Puck and felt his pulse "he...he's dead" I dropped to my knees and cryed "this can't be happening" I wispered my heart hurt and I couldn't move "Sabrina?" Daphne asked sitting next to me "just leave me alone" I said Daphne got up and left me next to Puck "why did you have to leave me?" I asked.

**that was probably the darkest chapter i ever wrote so yea, i'm thinking of changing the name of this so if you have any ideas please review or PM me**

**PEACE!**  
><strong>~Mythany<strong>


	12. Wake Up

**Praise the lord! i'm updating 2 days after my last chapter! anyway I feel kinda bad about leaving you guys off with a really big cliffhanger so i'm updating again, i hope you enjoy this chapter**.

**SPOV**

"Sabrina, please come out" Daphne said from outside my door, "no, I don't want to" I said my voice muffled by a pillow, "ok, just come out soon ok?" Daphne asked, I had locked myself in my room for the last 3 days I couldn't get over Puck's death, I missed him so much,

**5 Hours Later**

I got up and walked into Uncle Jakes old room, I looked at all the books but then I found what I wanted "Magic Honey, The magic way to take the pain away", I found the jar of honey, walked to my room and swallowed a spoonfull "thats really good" I said, I swallowed another "I feel funny" I said, and I blacked out.  
>I woke up and saw Puck "Puck?"I asked "but your dead", "No, i'm not and i'll prove it there's a suprise in my room for you ask Sullivan about it and he'll give it to you" Puck said "ok, i'll go ask him right now" I said "but first I want you to wake up" Puck said "what?" I asked, but suddenly I jurked upright in my bed it was morning and Puck wasn't around "it was just a dream" I said "or was it?".<br>"Come one Daphne hurry up" I said dragging Daphne into Puck's room "Sabrina, Pucks dead hes not coming back" Daphne said "no, hes alive and I can prove it, in my dram Puck said Sullivan will give me a gift if I ask for it if it's true then he must still be alive" I said "Sullivan" I called , the chimpanze ran over and smiled "do you know anything about a gift for me" I asked, he nodded and ran off soon he returned with a small box inside was a small stress toy "see, hes alive" I said "Sabrina, I think Puck told you about the gift before he died and your grief stricken mind blocked it out" Daphne said "are you saying i'm going crazy?" I asked "no, I just think you should try and move on" Daphne replied, she sighed and walked away.

**15 Hours Later**

I ate two more spoonfulls of honey and fell asleep, I woke up again and Puck was standing by my window "Puck, Daphne says your just a dream" I said "well, can a dream take you on a magical sleigh ride" Puck said, he snaped his fingers and we were sitting in a white horse drawn sleigh "well, yea it can" I answered "here take my jacket you look cold" he said " I wish I could convince Daphne your alive" I said "you can, you just have to wake up" Puck said "no, please don't say that, this isn't a dream this is real" I said, I bolted up right in my bed "not another dream" I cried but then I noticed something I had Puck's jacket on "it's Puck's jacket, the one he was buried in, that proves it he's alive" I quickly got up but then I remembered Daphne was over at her friend's house, I put pucks jacket in a shirt bag and waited.

**3 Hours Later**

"Hello, i'm home!" Daphne called "Daph, I have proof that Pucks alive, I woke up with Puck's jacket, the one he was buried in" I pulled off the bag and saw that it wasn't Puck's jacket, it was mine "Sabrina?" Daphne questioned "I don't understand" I said "Sabrina maybe you should lie down" Daphne said "i'm not crazy!" I yelled " I never said you were, your just under alot of stress" Daphne said "maybe your right, I think i'll have some more magic honey" I said "your eating magic honey!" Daphne yelled "yea, why?" I asked "one spoonfull helps you relax, two spoonfulls help you sleep but three spoonfulls make you go into a sleep so deep that you'll never wake up" Daphne said "ok, i'll stop eating it" I said, I walked into my room and pulled out the honey I ate two spoonfulls "maybe I should eat another" I was about to eat it when I passed out, I woke up and saw Puck wasn't around but there were different faces on my walls, Titania, Daphne, Mustardseed & Moth, they were all chanting the same words over and over again "you killed Puck", "stop it!" I yelled ripping there faces off my walls, "i'm insane, the only times i'm happy are in my dreams, three spoonfulls then I can dream forever" I said, i ate one spoonfull, then two, I was about to eat the last one when I heard "SABRINA STOP!" it was the picture of Puck I had "you don't want to lie in bed for the rest of your life" he said, "then what am i suposed to do?" I cried "fight it" he said " I can't !" I yelled "yes you can, the Sabrina I know wouldn't give up that easily" he said "ok, i'll try" i said, a bee started buzzing around my face i tried to hit it "go away!" I yelled throughing the jar of honey at it , as soon as it hit the bee it exploded into a million smaller bees, I grabbed the photo of Puck and cried "I don't know if you can hear me Sabrina but there is something I want to tell you, I've always loved you" he said "i'm so scared Puck I don't know what to do" I cried, "just wake up Sabrina, please just wake up" he said "I don't understand what you mean!" I cried, i hugged the photo of Puck and cried but then everything when black.

**PPOV**

"Please wake up, just wake up Sabrina" I cried "Puck your alive" I heard, I jurked my head up and saw Sabrina was awake "Sabrina, your awake!" I yelled "of course i'm awake, you wouldn't stop telling me to wake up, where am I?" she asked "your in the hospital, I flew you here after hook stabbed me" I answered "but the sword hit you, it barely touched me?"she said confused "the sword went right through me and you got all the poision, because I'm a fairy I healed quickly " I answered, daphne walked into the room and screemed "SABRINA YOUR AWAKE !" she ran over to Sabrina and jumped on her "Sweetie, your ok, the doctor said you wouldn't wake up" Veronica said "really, how long was I out " Sabrina asked "2 weeks, Puck never left your side for a minute and he talked to you non-stop" Daphne said " I thought maybe if you heard a framiliar voice it would help you keep your mind together, but who knows if it really got through" I said "it got through" Sabrina said, she hugged me and smiled "I love you" she said, " I love you too" replied.

**What did you think? good, bad, sad, funny, please review and tell me what you think.**  
><strong>again i'm planing on changing the name but i need ideas so please review.<strong>


	13. Good News & Bad News

**Hi People it's mythany and i have some good and bad news, the bad news is that i may stop the hopes hearts and lots of hair story, but th good news is that i'm putting up a poll so you guys can decide! the poll is on my profile, so look at it, pick your choice, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. ksm2002

**Hi guys its Mythany sorry i've been SOOOOOO busy lately and i just didn't feel like writing for this story but i came up with a great idea,**  
><strong>so lately i've been getting flames from this person thats following me,<strong>  
><strong>ksm2002 this is for you, <strong>

**enjoy.**  
><strong>I know I will.<strong>

**SPOV**

I woke up to a knocking on my door, I walked downstairs and opened the door and saw that a person with a cloke was standing in the rain,  
>"hi, can I help you?" I asked, "are you Sabrina Grimm?" they asked, "yes, what do you need?" I asked annoyed that this person came to my house at 3 in the morning, "I-I need your heart" they said,<br>they pulled out a knife and tackled me, I tried to push them off of me but they were strong, "let me go!" I screamed, "your going to die!" they yelled pushing the knife closer to my neck, as much as i hated to call for him I had no other option"PUCK!" I yelled, Puck flew down the stairs and tackled the person, they pushed Puck into the wall and ran up the stairs,  
>they pushed open my door and grabbed Daphne, holding the knife to Daph's neck the person said "if I can't take your heart i'll take your sister's", Daph was crying and Puck had this angry look on his face, I was about to tell the person that i would give them my heart but a ball of light flew out from behind me and hit the person in the face,<br>Daphne elbowed the person in the stomach and ran torwards me, Puck flew up to them and kicked them through the window.  
>We all ran outside and saw the cloke but inside was only dust and a piece of paper that read "ksm2002".<p>

**ok i'm done this was my way of getting my anger out :)**  
><strong>if you liked this please tell me and if you've ever been flamed by ksm2002 tell me what they said of you want<strong>

**~Mythany**


End file.
